


Showers Can Be Dangerous

by bbam



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, shower fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbam/pseuds/bbam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter and Sugar decide to have a little shower fun... Until it all backfires, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers Can Be Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> A very short oneshot with one of my favorite couples that have never spoken to each other. Unfortunately, I don't own Glee and, therefore, can't make the necessary changes to make them fall in love with each other, so this will have to do!

Something about taking showers together always excited Hunter more than anything. It wasn’t often that they got to participate in the activity since both his parents were normally home and Sugar’s house seemed far too crowded for his tastes. There was no way he was going to get caught corrupting Al Motta’s precious, little girl. He would take his chances with his own parents over that any day.

He smirked as she giggled, his hands running along the smooth skin of her stomach as he kissed her neck gently. She was so adorable with the way she tried to get him to stop tickling her despite the fact that she definitely was not using any sort of force whatsoever and Hunter loved everything about her. He was lucky to have her and, despite him being known as a heartless bastard who ruined the Warblers’ spotless reputation, he was able to at least admit that to anyone he spoke with about her.

“Stop! I have to wash my hair” Sugar squealed as his hands teasingly moved lower, beyond her belly button. “Hunter! I need to-”

A loud yelp caused him to instantly back off of her, hands up in a defensive position to show that whatever he’d done, he hadn’t meant to. He quickly realized that it wasn’t his doing once he caught a glimpse of the way she had her eyes screwed shut due to the fact that some of her shampoo had made its way into her eye. Hurriedly, Hunter moved out of the way and steered her towards the spray of the shower, helping her in any way he could without making the situation worse before finally pulling her out of the shower so he could access the damage.

It took him about 20 minutes and loads of loving reassurances to make her stop crying and even then, she still sniffled like a child who’d scraped their knee.

“No more shower fun, okay? Too dangerous and we both get too distracted” he decided, pursing his lips together before kissing her forehead and checking to make sure all of the shampoo was washed out of her hair. “Maybe we can try car sex. You’re small enough so you probably won’t get hurt.”

He couldn’t stop his laughter as she smacked his damp skin, his amusement distracting from the fact that it actually kind of hurt. He didn’t care though. As long as she was happy, so was he.


End file.
